koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wei
Wei (魏), also known as Cao Wei (曹魏), is one of the three influential kingdoms in the Dynasty Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Dynasty Tactics series, and Kessen II. In Dynasty Warriors, the country is symbolized by the color blue and a Chinese phoenix. In Kessen II, their army is symbolized by the color red. The Kingdom of Wei was created by Cao Cao. He was given the title Duke of Wei in 213 AD. His power continued to grow until, in 216 AD, Cao Cao was crowned King of Wei. In 220 AD Cao Cao passed away and left his holding to his son Cao Pi, who, in turn, disposed of the young Han Emperor and created the Wei Dynasty. Over the years the Sima family slowly gained more and more control of the Wei Dynasty. Eventually, Sima Yan, the grandson of Sima Yi, took over and created the Jin Dynasty in 265 AD. Rulers #Cao Cao (posthumously) #Cao Pi (220 ~ 226 AD) - Cao Cao's third son #Cao Rui (226 ~ 239 AD) - Cao Pi's eldest son #Cao Fang (239 ~ 254 AD) #Cao Mao (254 ~ 260 AD) #Cao Huan (260 ~ 265 AD) Other Figures *Cao Teng - Cao Cao's grandfather, style name was Jixing. A eunuch who served four generations of emperors of the Han, he didn't heavily judge people and was well liked for his accepting character. Didn't cause a single mistake in his 30 years of service. First served Emperor An. During the appointment of the young Emperor Zhi, he questioned the judgment of placing the child on the throne and shared his uncertainty with Liang Ji. His colleague told him to firmly express what he believed, but Cao Teng took one glance at the child and commended him instead. Cao Teng's actions threw a wrench in Liang Ji's plans and led to the enthronement of the young heir. Became despised by Liang Wang, the possible heir to the throne who hated eunuchs, and expressed his mutual anger to him. Eventually appointed as the highest rank for a eunuch and died in an unknown date. Posthumously honored by Cao Rui as Gao Huangdi (Emperor Gao) in 229. *Cao Song - Cao Cao's father, originally born within the Xiahou family and was Xiahou Dun's uncle (younger brother of the latter's father), style name was Jugao. Adopted by Cao Teng. A modest character of restraint who valued piety, he rose in ranks to be Grand Commandant. Answered draft for the Yellow Turban Rebellion and went with his family to Xuzhou. After distinguishing Cao Cao to lead in his place, Cao Song decided to return home to Yanzhou. According to the Wushu, Tao Qian's subordinate Zhang Kai killed him during the journey. Cao Cao became furious once he heard the news and led troops to avenge him. Posthumously honored by Cao Pi as Tai Huangdi (Emperor Tai) in 220. *Cao De - Cao Song's son, Cao Cao's younger brother. Mentioned in the Book of Wei and Shiyu. Accompanied his father's return back to Yanzhou. Shared the same fate as his father, reportedly being one of the first people killed whilst guarding a gate. His name is a contrast to the Book of the Later Han and Wushu, the former reporting that Cao Song's son was named Cao Ji and the second book making no mention of Cao De's name. It's unknown if his name was misreported or if they are two separate people. *Cao Ang - Cao Cao's eldest son, mother was Lady Liu. *Cao Shuo - Cao Cao's second son, mother was Lady Liu. Sickly and is suggested to have died when he was young due to his scant mention in records. Posthumously honored by Cao Rui as Shang Wang (Prince Shang) in 229. *Cao Zhang - Cao Cao's fourth son, brave youth nicknamed by his father "Yellow Beard". *Cao Zhi - Cao Cao's fifth son, skilled with poetry and was dubbed "poet sage" by his father. *Cao Xiong - Cao Cao's sixth son, style name was Zilie, mother was Bian Xi. Died when he was young. The Book of Wei states that he died due to illness. Posthumously honored by Cao Rui as Huaixiao Wang (Prince Huaixiao) *Cao Biao - Cao Cao's seventh son, style name was Shuhu, mother was Sunji. Served his father and his older brother, being appointed Chu Wang (Prince Chu). Loved literature and poetry and was close to Cao Zhi. Cao Zhi dedicated a poem to him, Zeng Baima Wanghu. Conspired a mutiny with Wang Ling to replace Cao Fang. The plan failed and he was ordered to commit suicide when he was 57. *Cao Chong - Cao Cao's eighth son, style name was Cangshu. A studious hopeful lad, he was very insightful, benevolent, and respected for his age. All the vassals that knew him admired him and held great expectations for his future. His father particularly adored him, some sources claiming more than Cao Pi. Unfortunately, Cao Chong was also born with a frail body and died of illness when he was 13. His death caused Cao Cao to slump into a great depression. The timing of his death was ironic since Zhen Luo was being granted within the family, meaning that both a marriage and funeral ceremony were being held at once. In response Cao Cao said to Cao Pi, "Cangshu's (Cao Chong's) death is a great misfortune to me, but you should rejoice. You are to be my true successor after all." When Cao Pi was made emperor, he remarked that he possibly could have never risen to his current state of power if Cao Chong were still alive. *Cao Yu - Cao Cao's ninth son, style name was Pengzu, married Zhang Lu's daughter, became Yan Wang (Prince Yan) in 225. Close with Cao Rui due to being near the same age and is considered his friend amongst the other princes. When Cao Rui collapsed due to illness, Cao Yu attended to him. Appointed Grand Commander by Cao Rui, but politely refused since it didn't fit his character. His subordinates, Liu Fang and Sun Zi, lost faith in him and pledged their loyalties to Cao Shuang. Cao Yu and his other followers lost favor and were discharged. *Cao Lin - Cao Cao's tenth son, named Marquess of Raoyang by his father. Dubbed Pei Wang (Prince Pei) by Cao Pi. After his death in 256, he was named Mu Wang (Prince Mu) and his titles went to his son, Cao Wei. *Cao Gun - Cao Cao's eleventh son, named Marquess of Pingxiang by his father. Dubbed Beihai Wang (Prince Beihai or Prince of the North Sea) by Cao Pi. Liked studying since youth and was said to be exceptionally intelligent by the time he was 10. Calm and quiet, liked quilting cloth from a loom with his wife and concubines. Died when he was young and was posthumously named Gong Wang (Prince Gong). *Cao Ju - Cao Cao's twelfth son, named Marquess of Fanyang by his father. Became Pengcheng Wang (Prince of Pengcheng) by Cao Pi, which honored the birthplace of his mother. Committed a crime and was punished by having his properties reduced. Returned 4,600 households two years later. Candidate for successor after Cao Fang but grieved the removal of Cao Pi's political system and refused. *Cao Ju - Cao Cao's thirteenth son, mother was Lady Yin. Died young without an heir. Succeeded by Cao Jun's child. Given posthumous name Fanyang Minwang. *Cao Shang - Cao Cao's fourteenth son, mother was Sunji. Died young without an heir. No successor so his territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Linyi Shang-gongzi. *Cao Qin - Cao Cao's fifteenth son, mother was Sunji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Gang Shang-gongzi. *Cao Xuan - Cao Cao's sixteenth son, mother was Lady Qin. Appointed as Marquess of Xizhou by his father. Died young without an heir. Succeeded by Cao Lin's child. Given posthumous name Jishang Huaiwang. *Cao Jun - Cao Cao's seventeenth son, style name was Zian. Appointed as Marquess of Xiangyi by his father. Became Chenliu Gongwang. Died in 259 and was succeeded by his son, Cao Ao. *Cao Gan - Cao Cao's eighteenth son, mother was Chenji, eventually entitled as Marquess of Hongnong by his father. His mother died when he was three and Cao Cao's illness worsened when Cao Gan was five. Worrying for Cao Gan, Cao Cao took pity on his son for losing his parents at such a young age and asked Cao Pi to look after Cao Gan after he passed away. Cao Pi followed his father's wishes and took care of Cao Gan well. As Cao Gan matured, he thought Cao Pi as if he were his own father, which made his older brother shed tears of pity when he corrected his younger brother. He passed away when he 45. *Cao Cheng - Cao Cao's nineteenth son, mother was Liji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Gucheng Shang-gongzi. *Cao Zheng - Cao Cao's twentieth son, married Yuan Tan's daughter in a bid for peace negotiations but divorced her when their relations changed. Appointed as marquess but died a year later in 218. Had no children but his properties were succeeded by Cao Ju's (Cao Cao's twelve son) son. Given posthumous name Feidai Gongzi. *Cao Jing - Cao Cao's twenty-first son, mother was Liji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Ling Shang-gongzi. *Cao Jun - Cao Cao's twenty-second son, mother was Zhouji. Appointed as marquess but died soon after (either in 218 or 219). Succeeded by his son, Cao Kang. Given posthumous name Fan Angong. *Cao Ji - Cao Cao's twenty-third son, mother was Liuji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Guangzong Shang-gongzi. *Cao Yi - Cao Cao's twenty-fourth son, mother was Songji. Made Marquess of Licheng by his father and eventually became the ruler of Dongping. Succeeded by his son, Cao Xi. Given posthumous name Dongping Lingwang. *Cao Mao - Cao Cao's twenty-fifth son. Known to be an arrogant and pushy person, unfavored by Cao Cao and Cao Pi. Only taken into royalty during Cao Rui's reign. Offered to replace Cao Yi but used the excuse of throat pain to pardon himself from responsibility. *Cao Lin - Cao Pi's second son, ruler of Hedong by his father, ruler of Donghai by his brother. Rough and violent, said to have occasionally killed ladies within his harem. *Cao Xie - Cao Pi's third son, died young. *Cao Rui - Cao Pi's fourth son, appointed as the ruler of Yang Ping Prefecture. Died soon afterwards without an heir. Succeeded by Cao Rui's son. *Cao Jian - Cao Pi's fifth son, ruler of Dongwu. Died soon afterwards without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. *Cao Li - Cao Pi's sixth son, ruler of Yuancheng. Died of unknown causes in 229. Succeeded by Cao Jie's son. *Cao Yong - Cao Pi's seventh son, ruler of Huainan. Died young and was succeeded by Cao Jie's son. *Cao Gong - Cao Pi's eighth son, ruler of Chongha. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated and family line became extinct. *Cao Yan - Cao Pi's ninth son, ruler of Guangping. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated and family line became extinct. Ladies *Lady Liu - Cao Cao's concubine who died whilst she was still young. Mother of Cao Ang, Cao Shuo, and Princess Qinghe. Cao Cao thought fondly of the children he had with her, particularly adoring Cao Ang. *Lady Ding - Cao Cao's wife. Married to her husband soon after Lady Liu's death. Had no children with Cao Cao but became Cao Ang's raising parent. Perhaps due to the shock and grief he experienced from Cao Ang's death, Cao Cao accused her of being too calm about losing one of his children. After venting his frustrations, Cao Cao eventually reflected on his actions and remembered the love he had for Lady Ding. Figuring that she heard his cold-hearted bantering from the village she was left in, he offered to mend their relationship and wanted her to return with him. She refused and both parties separated. After Cao Cao accepted Bianshi, he once again offered for his wife to return to him. Learning about Bianshi and taking to hating the maiden, she turned him down with spite. *Empress Dowager Bian - Cao Cao's famous concubine who gave birth to Cao Pi, Cao Zhang, Cao Zhi, and Cao Xiong. Sometimes known as Bianshi but her given name is not known. Born in modern Lanshan District, Linyi. Originally a singing maiden with a poor background, she was known to be wise and modest with her new found fortune beside Cao Cao. After Cao Cao's death, she was named Empress Dowager by Cao Pi. As she succumbed to the illness that would eventually take her life, Zhenshi cried endlessly when she thought of her mother-in-law's condition. Upon hearing of her daughter-in-law's state, Bianshi warmly admired her devotion. *Wang Zhaoyi - Cao Cao's concubine, Cao Gan's raising parent. While she was low ranked amongst his mistresses, Cao Cao adored her for her wise and charming personality. *Lady Huan - Cao Cao's concubine, Cao Chong, Cao Ju, and Cao Yu's mother. Cao Cao praised the sons he had with her, stating that all three of them were worthy for the right to be his successor. Known to have at least existed in 195 but her further whereabouts are not known. *Sunji - Cao Cao's mistress who gave birth to Cao Shang, Cao Biao, and Cao Qin. She was accused of conspiring with the rebellion stirred by Cao Biao and Wang Ling. Committed suicide soon after. *Lady Du - Cao Cao's concubine, formerly married to Qin Lang. Gave birth to Cao Lin, Cao Gun, and Princess Jinxiang. *Lady Qin - Cao Cao's concubine, mother to Cao Xuan and Cao Jun. *Liji - Cao Cao's mistress, mother to Cao Cheng, Cao Zheng, Cao Jing. *Zuoshi - Cao Cao's lover, formerly Zhang Ji's wife. After her husband died in battle, Cao Cao became infatuated with her. Their short affair was said to have led to the events of Wan Castle. Zuoshi's activities aren't accurately recorded after the battle, but some believe that she could have been killed during the riot. *Zhouji - Cao Cao's mistress, Cao Jun's mother. *Liuji - Cao Cao's mistress, Cao Ji's mother. *Songji - Cao Cao's mistress, Cao Yi's mother. *Zhaoji - Cao Cao's mistress, Cao Mao's mother. *Chenji - Cao Cao's mistress, Cao Gan's mother. Also known as Chenqie. *Lai Yinger - born in Luoyang, she was a singing maiden who caught Cao Cao's attention. Although invited into his realm as his concubine, she felt unneeded since Cao Cao already had so many beauties surrounding him. However, her looks also enchanted a handsome soldier named Wang To and they both fell in love with one another. Cao Cao eventually apprehended the lovers in anger and had them executed. Later, Cao Cao would apparently regret his actions as he was said to have occasionally mumbled, "What I would give to have switched places with Wang To and die in his stead..." *Princess Qinghe - Cao Cao's eldest daughter, Lady Liu's daughter, Cao Pi's older sister. Given name unknown. When deciding which man would be a worthy suitor for her, Cao Cao first considered Ding Yi as he was the offspring of one of his childhood friends. Cao Pi advised against the idea, stating that a man who "had only one eye" (lack of focus) was unworthy of the Cao family. To replace the candidate, he suggested Xiahou Mao, one of Cao Pi's close friends. His father agreed with the idea and the union was made. However, Xiahou Mao soon discovered about the fixed deal and grew to resent his former friend. He was said to have treated his wife seriously rather than with gentile concern, their relationship a sour one. His two younger brothers disapproved of their elder brother's actions and took Princess Qinghe with them to Cao Rui. Xiahou Mao was spared from being charged with serious offenses due to his marriage in the family. *Princess Anyang - Cao Cao's daughter, wife of Xun Yu's eldest son, Xun Yun. Given name unknown. Their son later married into the Sima family. *Cao Xian - Cao Cao's daughter, royal consort of Emperor Xian. Later known as Queen Consort Xiaoxian Cao. *Cao Jie - Cao Cao's daughter, mother unknown but many speculate that Bianshi could have given birth to her. In 217, she and her sisters, Cao Xian and Cao Hua, became consorts to Emperor Xian. After Cao Cao had angrily executed Empress Fu Shou for conspiring against him, Cao Jie was escalated to empress to replace her and became known as Empress Xianmu. When Cao Pi abdicated the emperor, he demanded her imperial seal as well. She refused many times, but after several days of persistence, she obeyed. As she did, tears poured down her cheeks as she cried, "Have I been robbed of heaven's fortune?!", which made all observers bow their heads with sympathy. She followed Emperor Xian to Shanyang and was then known as Duchess of Shanyang. She died in 260. *Cao Hua - Cao Cao's daughter, royal consort of Emperor Xian. *Princess Jinxiang - Cao Cao's daughter, mother was Lady Du. Given name unknown. Married to He Yan, who descended from the Qin family and became one of Cao Cao's stepsons. Princess Jinxiang was known to be broad-minded and wise, which would prove to be a stark contrast to her husband's dark and twisted crimes. After her husband's execution in 249, his son was ordered to join his father. However, his mother pleaded mercy for her son. Fortunately, Sima Yi had long admired her level-headed nature and spared both individuals. *Empress Wenzhao - Cao Pi's first wife, formerly Yuan Xi's wife. Also known as Zhenshi, Zhen Luo, and Zhen Mi. *Empress Wende - Guo Yong's daughter, Cao Pi's second wife, style name was Nuwang. Also known as Lady Guo or Guo Nuwang (given name unknown). Lost her parents while she was young and lived as a servant. Somehow caught Cao Cao's attention and she was trained to become a lady of the court. During this time, Cao Pi made her his concubine. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi married her. As empress, she stressed the importance of self-discipline and the importance of committing good deeds. The Weilue and Hanjin Chunqiu note that Zhenshi's death in the same year as the marriage had ultimately paved the prosperity of Lady Guo's rise to power. These two records note a tone of suspicion towards her, leading many to believe that Lady Guo manipulated Zhenshi's reputation in some manner. *Lady Li - Cao Pi's concubine, good friend of Zhenshi. After her friend's death, she was entrusted to take care of Cao Rui. During her friend's funeral, she couldn't bear to see Zhenshi's body in a casket and covered her face with her hair to avoid seeing the body. *Concubine Li - Cao Pi's concubine, Cao Xie's mother. *Concubine Yin - Cao Pi's concubine. *Concubine Chai - Cao Pi's concubine. From noble heritage and was constantly cherished by her lover for it. *Pan Shuyuan - Cao Pi's mistress, Cao Rui's mother (fourth son). *Zhu Shuyuan - Cao Pi's mistress, Cao Jian's mother. *Chou Zhaoyi - Cao Pi's mistress, Cao Lin's mother. Thought to have been favored due to her relatively high rank amongst Cao Pi's lovers. *Xuji - Cao Pi's mistress, Cao Li's mother. *Suji - Cao Pi's mistress, Cao Yong's mother. *Zhangji - Cao Pi's mistress, Cao Gong's mother. *Songji - Cao Pi's mistress, Cao Yan's mother. *Liushi - Cao Pi's concubine, imperial maid. *Renshi - Cao Pi's concubine, woman from local community. *Princess Dongxiang - Cao Pi and Empress Zhen's daughter. Vassals Five Generals of Wei The Five Generals of Wei (五将軍) were five generals who had many military exploits and were known as heroes to their kingdom. They include: # Zhang Liao - recognized leader who is also skilled in politics # Yue Jin - headstrong and honorable warrior # Yu Jin - dominant and regal; after he surrendered to Guan Yu, his reputation was harshly criticized. # Zhang He - versatile and cunning # Xu Huang - skilled in strategy and fair In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, these generals were featured as Wei's version (and possible inspiration) of the Five Tiger Generals. While the rank itself is disputed, the five generals were singularly featured in the historical record, the Book of Wei. Based on this source, other candidates for the same title would also include Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren. The Record of Three Kingdoms also recognizes these five generals. Eight Tiger Riders The Eight Tiger Riders (八虎騎) were eight praised horse riders who were related to Cao Cao. While they were cavalry captains and valiant warriors, the rank itself is disputed. #Cao Ren #Cao Hong #Cao Zhen #Cao Chun #Cao Xiu #Xiahou Dun #Xiahou Yuan #Xiahou Shang Cao Ren was mentioned to have been a great captain in the Record of the Three Kingdoms and his remaining relatives within the Cao family were given the same recognition during Cao Cao's campaigns. Based on these historical notes, the Xiahou relatives are the ones that remain in question for the "rank". Eight Tiger Generals The Eight Tiger Generals (八虎上将) were eight praised generals who served Cao Cao valiantly. It is given a mention in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. #Xu Chu #Zhang Liao #Yue Jin #Li Dian #Cao Ren #Cao Hong #Xiahou Yuan #Xiahou Dun Nine Courageous Advisors The Nine Courageous Advisors (骨干谋士九人) were nine prized intellectuals who helped fortify Cao Cao's conquests with their wits. It's debated whether the title was actually real and used during their lifetime. #Xun Yu #Xun You #Jia Xu #Guo Jia #Cheng Yu #Xi Zhicai #Liu Ye #Jiang Ji #Sima Yi Thirty-Six Important Advisors The Thirty-Six Important Advisors (重要谋士三十六人) were intellectuals who were known to assist Cao Cao. Their efforts were considered to be irreplaceable to his rise to power. The complete list isn't known, the last person being unnamed and debated. #Chen Qun #Hua Xin #Gang Yao #Man Chong #Dong Zhao #Wang Lang #Cui Yan #Mao Jie #Jia Kui #Du Ji #Tian Chou #Wang Xiu #Yang Xiu #Xin Pi #Yang Fu #Tian Yu #Wang Jie #Kuai Yue #Zhang Ji #Du Xi #Zao Zhi #Ren Jun #Chen Jiao #Xi Lu #Huan Jie #Ding Yi #Ding Yi (brother of Ding Yi) #Sima Lang #Han Ji #Wei Kang #Bing Yuan #Zhao Yan #Xi Gui #Xu You #Guo Huai Advisors *Chen Deng *Chen Jiao *Chen Lin *Chen Qun *Cheng Gongying *Cheng Yu *Cui Lin *Cui Yan *Dan Gu *Deng Yang *Ding Mi *Dong Chao *Dong Cheng *Dong Zhao *Du Ji *Du Xi *Fei Yao *Fu Gan *Fu Xun *Guo Jia *Hao Zhou *He Zhen *He Yan *Hua Xin *Jia Fan *Jia Kui *Jia Xu *Jiang Gan *Jiang Ji *Kong Rong *Kuai Yue *Li Feng *Liu Dai *Liu Yan *Liu Ye *Mao Jie *Mi Heng *Pei Xiu *Qiu Ben *Ren Jun *Sima Fu *Sima Jin *Sima Kui *Sima Lang *Sima Min *Sima Shi *Sima Tong *Sima Wang *Sima Yan *Sima Zhao *Sima Yi *Wang Can *Wang Chen *Wang Guan *Wang Lang *Wang Tao *Wang Xiu *Wang Ye *Wei Ji *Wei Kai *Wei Kang *Wu Gang *Xiahou Xuan *Xin Pi *Xu Shu *Xu Xuan *Xu You *Xun Xu *Xun You *Xun Yu *Yang Xiu *Yang Zong *Yin Damu *Yuan Huan *Zao Zhi *Zhao Yan *Zhang Ji *Zhong Yao Generals Cao Cao's Army *Cao Anmin *Cao Chun *Cao Hong *Cao Xiu *Cao Zhen *Che Zhou *Chen Gong *Chen Jun *Chen Zao *Cheng Gongying *Chi Lu *Dian Man *Dian Wei *Dong Heng *Dong Xi *Dongli Gun *Du Xi *Feng Kai *Fu Fang *Gao Lan *Gao Zuo *Ge Yong *Guan Yu - for a time *Han Hao *Han Mang *Han Xuan *Han Xuan (style name: Jingran) *Hou Cheng *Hou Xuan *Jiao Chu *Jin Xuan *Li Dian *Li Fu *Li Tong *Liu Xun *Lu Kuang *Lu Qian *Lu Xiang *Meng Da *Niu Jin *Pang De *Shen Dan *Shen Yi *Shi Bao *Song Xian *Sun Li *Wang Ping *Wei Xu *Wen Pin *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Shang *Xiahou Wei *Xiahou Xian *Xiahou Yuan *Xu Chu *Xu Shu *Yan Xing *Yang Qiu *Yang Xiu *Yu Jin *Yue Jin *Zang Ba *Zhai Yuan *Zhao Ang *Zhao Fan *Zhang Lu *Zhang Ming *Zhang Nan *Zhang Yan *Zhong Yao *Zhu Ling Wei Army *Cao Shuang *Chen Qian *Chen Tai *Cheng Cui *Cheng He *Cheng Ji *Cheng Wu *Cui Liang *Dai Ling *Dang Jun *Deng Ai *Deng Zhong *Dong Heng *Fei Yao *Gao Rou *Gongsun Yuan *Gou An *Guanqiu Dian *Guanqiu Jian *Guanqiu Xiu *Guanqiu Zhong *Guo Huai *Guo Yi *Han Zong *Hao Zhao *He Zhen *Hu Fen *Hu Lie *Hu Xiu *Hu Zhi *Hu Zun *Hua Yong *Huan Fan *Huan Jia *Huan Jie *Jiang Ban *Jiang Wei *Jiao Bo *Jiao Yi *Jia Chong *Ju An *Li Qian *Li Sheng *Li Xu *Liang Qian *Liang Kuan *Liang Xi *Liang Xu *Liu Da *Liu Du *Liu Fu *Liu Qin *Liu Shao *Liu Xian *Liu Ye *Lu Chang *Lu Jian *Lu Zhao *Lu Zhi *Ma Jun *Ma Long *Ma Zun *Man Cheng *Pan Ju *Pan Sui *Qian Hong *Qin Lang *Ren Jun *Shangguan Zixiu *Shi Huan *Shi Zhao *Shi Zuan *Sun Qian *Tian Xu *Tian Yu *Tian Zhang *Wang Chang *Wang Feixiao *Wang Guan *Wang Guang *Wang Ji *Wang Jing *Wang Jinhu *Wang Ling *Wang Mingshan *Wang Qi *Wang Shuang *Wang Yu *Wang Zhen *Wang Zhong *Wei Ji *Wei Kang *Wen Hu *Wen Qin *Wen Yang *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Mao *Xiahou Wei *Xin Chang *Xu Shang *Xu Yi *Xu Zhi *Xue Qiao *Xue Ti *Xue Ze *Xun Kai *Yan Xing *Yan Rou *Yang Fu *Yang Hu *Yang Kang *Yang Ling *Yang Wei *Yang Xin *Yin Feng *Yin Shang *Yin Shu *Yue Chen *Zhang Fu *Zhang Hu *Zhang Pu *Zhang Qiu *Zhang Sheng *Zhang Shi *Zhang Yun *Zhao Yan *Zheng Wen *Zhong Hui *Zhou Tai *Zhu Fang *Zhu Gai *Zhu Guang *Zhu Zan *Zhuge Dan *Zhuge Xu Other Maidens *Wang Yi - Zhao Ang's wife Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Bian Xi - appeared in chapter 27. Killed by Guan Yu during his escape from Cao Cao. *Cai He - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapters 36, 46, 47, and 49. Was sent with Cai Zhong to feign defection to Wu at the Battle of Chibi. The ploy was seen through, and Cai He was sacrificed to a flag. *Cai Xun - appeared in chapters 34, 45, and 50. Relative of Cai Mao. Killed at the Battle of Chibi by an arrow strung by Gan Ning. *Cai Zhong - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapters 34, 46, 47, 49, and 50. Relative of Cai Mao. Was sent with Cai He to feign defection to Wu at the Battle of Chibi. Guided Gan Ning to Cao Cao's ship and was immediately slain by Gan Ning. *Cheliji - appeared in chapter 94. Was the king of a Western Qiang tribe and sent to battle Shu by Cao Rui. After a devastating defeat, surrendered to Shu. *Cui Liang - appeared in chapter 92. Attempted to capture Zhuge Liang by luring him into his city but was killed by Guan Xing. *Dang Jun - appeared in chapters 113 and 114. Was an advisor to Deng Ai. *Han De - appeared in chapter 92. During a northern campaign, was killed by Zhao Yun. *Han Qi *Han Qiong *Han Yao *Han Ying *Han Fu - appeared in chapter 27. Killed by Guan Yu during his escape from Cao Cao. *Han Sui - didn't surrender to Cao Cao historically. *Kong Xiu - appeared in chapter 27. Killed by Guan Yu during his escape from Cao Cao. *Meng Tan - appeared in chapter 27. Killed by Guan Yu during his escape from Cao Cao. *Qin Liang - appeared in chapter 100. Sent to battle by Cao Zhen, but was killed by Liao Hua. *Qin Qi - appeared in chapters 27 and 28. Killed by Guan Yu during his escape from Cao Cao. *Qiu Ben - appeared in chapter 117. Advisor to Deng Ai. *Wang Guo - also known as Wang Huo *Wang Zhi - appeared in chapter 27. Killed by Guan Yu during during his escape from Cao Cao. *Xiahou Cun - appeared in chapter 73. Killed by Guan Yu at the Battle of Fan Castle. *Xiahou De - appeared in chapters 70 and 71. Killed by Yan Yan at the Battle of Mt. Dingjun. *Xiahou En - appeared in chapter 41. During the Battle of Changban, he held two of Cao Cao's sword, the Blue Blade and Trust of God. Was slain by Zhao Yun. *Xiahou Jie - appeared in chapte 42. Was frightened to death by Zhang Fei's shout during his stand at the Changban Bridge. *Zheng Lun - appeared in chapter 113. Slain in a duel by Liao Hua. *Zhong Jin - appeared in chapters 41 and 42. Was killed by Zhao Yun during the Battle of Changban. *Zhong Jing - appeared in chapter 58 and was Zhong Yao's younger brother. Killed by Pang De, who was still serving under Ma Chao. From Other Sources *Cai Wenji - saved by Cao Cao but allowed to return to her home. *Dong Xuanfeng and Xi Xuanfeng - original characters from Koei. *Himiko - sourced to have friendly relations with Wei but did not serve under them. *Xiahou Bang - original character from Koei. Relations Allies *Han *Nanman (during the attack on Shu) *Wu (during the attack on Yuan Shu; during the Battle of Fan Castle; during the attack on Shu) Enemies *Lu Bu *Yuan Shao *Shu *Yuan Shu (after declaring himself emperor) *Wu (after the Battle of Chibi; after the conquering of Nanzhong and the Nanman tribes) See also *Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough *Wei (Warriors Orochi) Category:Wei